Peculiar Town
.jpg| }} |} |hp=726580|def=350|coin=920|esk=649}} |hp=695230|def=370|coin=920|esk=785}} |hp=803160|def=430|coin=920|esk=912}} |hp=803160|def=430|coin=920|esk=912}} |hp=1231470|def=580|coin=920|esk=291|wsk=10071}} |hp=1231470|def=580|coin=920|esk=291}} |} : Woah! I-I'm falling! W-what's happening? Heroic spirits, save me! A heroic spirit appeared at the summoner's command. The heroic spirit grabbed the Summoner's leg right before he crashed onto the ground, saving the Summoner from being crushed to a pulp. Suspended in mid-air, the upside-down Summoner was relieved. : Phew...that was close. Thank you, but...could you put me down, please? I feel blood rushing to my head. The heroic spirit placed the Summoner down and vanished into thin air. Clouds began to gather in the sky. Light drizzle started to fall. The Summoner pulled his hood up to stay warm, He stood up and found himself in an unfamilar forest on a hill. Staring distantly at the foothills from the peak, he saw a city divided into three areas... : Apparently, this is not the world we belong in, Glaoux... Huh? Glaoux isn't here. Don't tell me the spiral separated us. The anxious Summoner began looking for Glaoux. He walked down a hill to a river, which originated from the city. Several people were standing by the side of the river. : 'They're demons. Perhaps they've seen Glaoux, but I might put myself in danger if I get too close to them.' As the Summoner was hesitating about his next move, the people sensed his breathing and turned around. Their eyes had rolled back into their heads, while their drooling mouths were gasping for breath. The Summoner felt their intense hostility stinging every inch of his skin. The Summoner stepped back steadily while gathering mana in his hands. But, the next moment, the demons yelled at the heavens and charged at the Summoner! 【Meet BOSS】 : 'Dang it! I don't even know what the heck is going on!' s: Roaaar! Die! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner tried to reason with the demons, but they did not stop attacking. Their rage had clouded their sanity. The Summoner was forced to stun them with a chain of dense elemental spheres to protect himself. : 'What happened to these demons...? I should take a look inside the city first. Glaoux might be waiting for me there.' The Summoner settled the unconscious demons in a safe place before he headed to the city. As he set foot in the city, he heard loud screaming... }} |hp=524580|def=140|coin=905}} |hp=1292150|def=990|coin=3780|esk=39}} |hp=524580|def=140|coin=905}} |hp=2043780|def=3760|coin=6100|esk=817|wsk=10212}} |} : 'Clara and Jinnie haven't been turned into toys... I might have travelled to the age they lived in.' At that moment, a shadow broke through the wall. It was Todd the soul eater! His unfocused eyes were rolled back into his head. He looked even crazier than the Summoner remembered. Clara and Jinnie greeted Todd with continuous attacks, but Todd made a beeline for them as if he was invulnerable to pain. : 'At this rate, he will definitely catch them! I must help them!' As Todd was about to reach Clara, the Summoner broke through the window and created an elemental shield that blocked Todd's attack while launching an energy ball with his right hand. : Roaaar! Todd slumped to the ground, panting rapidly. The severe blow had rendered him immobile. : What are you waiting for? Leave before he wakes up! : 'This place doesn't feel right to me. What's happening? 【Meet BOSS】 : No...escape...!!! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner, Clara and Jinnie led the group to flee. At that moment, Todd's roar came from behind. The Summoner took a backward glance and saw Todd sprinting towards them. The frantic man had regained consciousness. : 'What a nuisance! Is there a way to stop him... Ah! I have an idea!' The Summoner launched an energy sphere that suppressed Todd for a few seconds. Then the Summoner tore the curtain off and wrapped it around Todd's head. : Ugh... Ugh! The blinded Todd started thrashing around and crashing into the walls repeatedly. Cracks appeared on the walls as the derelict building began to fall! : This place is falling apart! Run! }} |hp=30|def=1,000,000|coin=920|esk=178}} |hp=30|def=1,000,000|coin=920|esk=178}} |hp=2871420|def=580|coin=920|esk=38|wsk=10068}} |hp=2871420|def=580|coin=920|esk=614}} |} : Hide behind me, everyone! 【Meet BOSS】 : I won't let you hurt anyone! Monsters: Howl... 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner manipulated his mana to summon a heroic spirit that froze the monsters with a mini blizzard. The Summoner and others were relieved when the monsters turned into ice pillars in a blink. The Summoner stares at the frozen monsters, wanting to take a close look... : Don't jinx yourself. We wouldn't help you if these monsters had broken away from the ice. : Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. Thanks for reminding me. : ...Who are you anyway? You demonstrated some weird magic just now... : I am Summoner. My friend and I were separated in an accident. I came to this town to search for clues as to his whereabouts. : I didn't expect to bump into a madman chasing innocent people...but I'm relieved to know you and Jinnie are here. : Humph, it's too early to cheer. }} zh:詭異的城鎮